fynncampaignsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cities
This page is for short descriptions of towns and helpful maps to help locate each city. If you would like a more comprehensive description of some of the major cities, try the city category. Map of Fynn's Cities List of Cities on the Map in Alphabetical Order Blackpost * Located on the far eastern swamp island in the Gloommarsh Isles. Southwest corner of the island. Homeland of Ratfolk. It became a wealthy town by mining iron from the nearby mountains. Home to the Bograider's Guild. Bolengana * Eastern coastal Tanglevine town, north of the East Crag Mountains. Largest city in the Tanglevine. Member of the Moonkin Republic. Brakeston * Near the middle of the Lunar Reaches, north of the West Crag Mountains. A small, “Shire”-like Halfling town known for farming and mundane goods. Duveskog * Most northern port town in the Lunar Reaches. Known for having hearty boats that can survive winter storms and tear through ice. Member of the Moonkin Republic. Edgeboro * Between the Lunar Reaches and the Tanglevine. The largest city in all of Fynn and the Capital of the Moonkin Republic. The city is a melting pot of all kinds of different races and cultures. Home of the Order of Edgeboro. Fore-Etum * Southern middle part of the Isnali Dunes next to the coast. Home of the Nagaji race. Has become a haven for the slave trade. Member of the Federation of Free Cities. Garanth * In the southern middle region of The Steppes, south of the East Crag Mountains. Large gnomish city that is the center of magical artifacts and education institutions. Major member of the Federation of Free Cities. Goldcliff * Nestled in the East Crag Mountain north of The Steppes. Dwarven city built into the side of a cliff for the purpose of mining gold. Major member of the Federation of Free Cities. Greystone * Center of the East Crag Mountains near Valleygate. Cities of goblinoids. Isna * Western part of the Isnali Dunes, near The Wasteland. Lizardfolk homeland and the oldest towns in all of Fynn. Koban * Second largest city in all of Fynn located where The Steppes and Isnali Dunes meet. Trade center of the world controlled by an unstable Monachy and a small Oligarchy of wealthy merchants. Major member of the Federation of Free Cities. Loch Morin * Far west shore of the Lunar Reaches. Old fishing village where most of the town is a wharf hanging over the shore. Known for its cold climate and many hotsprings. Member of the Moonkin Republic. Muton * Port town in the north of The Steppes. Child city of Goldcliff, it has been used for imports and exports to resupply its mother city for generations. Nassanet * Located in central Lunar Reaches, this city was founded by the Ironpike Clan. It became a wealthy farming city that was able to keep the northern Lunar Clans fed in their harsh climate. Member of the Moonkin Republic. New Vinheim * The sole city on its eastern Groommarsh island. Founded by a group of dwarf and human settlers from Muton, the town has been plagued by a series of terrible events. Known for its alcohol. Parrot Wharf * Located in the most southern island of the Dark Continent. Pirate capital of the world. Port Nordred * Northern most city in all of Fynn, on the Nordred Island. Homeland of all norther Lunar Clans. Extremely harsh climate with equally hostile locals. Member of the Moonkin Republic. Portsmith * Wealthy port town in southeast Lunar Reaches near the boarder of the Tanglevine. Sister city of Edgeboro, known for being the major port between the Federation and Republic. Member of the Moonkin Republic. Rapture * Small town in the north part of the Solaran Isles. Known for its fruit trees and strange anomalies. The city is built on ancient ruins and is a common tourist destination. Silverheart * On the south most island of the Solaran Isles. Often called the "City of Silver" or simple "Silvetown", the ground under the island is known for its deep silver mines. As a result of the depth of the excavating, the town has an abnormally high population of drow and duergar. Home of the Order of the Righteous Hammer. Starbreeze * South coast of The Steppes. Child city of Garanth and a major port with a long history of attracting exotic trade from people who desire rare magical items. Valleygate * On the border between the Tanglevine and the Isnali Dunes and between the two mountain ranges. Founded by Tanglevine tribes but funded by a merchant family from Koban. It is one of the trading and culture centers of the world. Member of the Federation of Free Cities. Yogmar * Center of the Lunar Reaches. Founded by the northern Stormlord Clan, it is the third largest city in all of Fynn and known for its long traditions, customs and love of wrestling. Member of the Moonkin Republic. Cities Not on the Map Tulara * A town located in the far east Tanglevine, founded by ex-slaves and lead by a naga queen. Monocleus * A city located beneath the mountains to the west of Port Nordred, founded and populated by the Maw Gazer race. Category:City Category:Map